Masquerading Tears
by GundamNymph
Summary: Vampire Diaries. The girls are at their Senior Prom. Bonnie’s pouting, and we have a surprise guest. Takes place before Dark Reunion, and after The Fury. BxD One-shot. *~Finished~*


Title: Masquerading Tears  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: GundamNymph@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries or it's characters. Never did. But I'm thinking of trying to rent Damon off of Ms. Smith. He is a handful, but I wouldn't mind baby-sitting. *giggles*  
  
Summary: The girls are at their Senior Prom. Bonnie's pouting, and we have a surprise guest. Takes place before Dark Reunion, and after The Fury. BxD  
  
******  
  
Bonnie sat and picked at her salad. Meredith sat next to her, calming eating the leafy greens. The girl raised a dark brow at Bonnie. "Not hungry?"  
  
Bonnie pursed her lips, and nodded. She stabbed a grape tomato, and brought it to her mouth. She chomped on it, as she gazed around the room. She let out a big sigh, and returned to playing with her salad. "Bonnie McCullough, stop playing with your food like that. You'll want your energy for the dancing later."  
  
Brown eyes lifted to glare half-heartily at Caroline. The feline green eyes narrowed at this look, then rolled in exasperation. "Will you stop thinking about Elena? It's prom night, for God's sake. She'd want us to have fun. She was the life of the party, and now someone else has to take over that role. And please stop glaring at me like that. I can't help that I'm breathing and alive."  
  
Meredith looked at her again, her salad finished. "You do realize she has a point."  
  
Bonnie pushed her salad away, and got up. Caroline and Meredith looked at each other. "Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk. Is that a crime?"  
  
"No. Just watch out for Fillby. She might not even let you out into the hall."  
  
Bonnie ignored this, and walked out a side door.  
  
She put on a fake smile for those she passed in the hallway, Fillby wasn't in sight. She received quite a few comments like: "Great dress Bonnie." "Oh, I love your mask, Bonnie." "Looking good, McCullough." "I'm sorry about Elena. She should have been here." "Yeah, she was always the life of the party."  
  
Finally, she made it to the pool room. No one was there, and she took a seat near the water. Light reflected off of the surface, and made weaving patterns on the walls, ceiling, and her face. She took off her high heels, and crossed her legs. She let the dark red of her dress ride up on her legs, giving them more freedom.  
  
Her mask fell into her lap, from it's position on top of her head. The Belle hotel was a very nice place, and she was still surprised they managed to snatch it for the prom. There were large windows all over the room, giving her a nice view of the gardens. Two glass doors led to the foot path outside.  
  
She gathered her painful heels, and walked outside, mask in hand. Little garden lamps lit the way along the path. Her feet thanked her for the freedom, and the cool cement felt good through her stalking. Flowers and leaves were easily seen enough in the darkening twilight, and for once in the past month since Elena's real death, she smiled. She leaned forward to look closer at a lilac bush, and breathed in it's scent.  
  
Her closed eyes opened and met black ones shining back at her. She jumped back, stifling a scream. Then she calmed her breathing. It was only a crow. It cocked it's head at her, and blinked. It was huge, bigger than her dog had been.  
  
It was then that Bonnie remembered Damon. Elena had told her about the vampire being able to turn into different forms. A wolf was one of them, a crow was the other. The crow gave a small caw, but stayed still, looking at her.  
  
Bonnie reached out a timid hand. The crow pecked at the creamy fingers, but not hard enough to draw blood. One manicured nail managed to stroke it's beak, once, twice, thrice. She smiled again. She snatched back her hand as it beat its wings, and rose in the air. She took a startled step back, but continued staring at it.  
  
The ending rays of twilight hit it's wings, sending silky colors through it's feathers. It gave it a rainbow pattern that Bonnie had to admire. Normal crows didn't look this well groomed or shiny. They usually looked tattered and dirty, and mean.  
  
She reached out a hand to touch it again, and it landed on her arm. The long claws dug into her corsage, saving her skin from damage. Even though birds had hollow bones, giving them the ability of flight, this crow was still kind of heavy.  
  
She put her mask on her head, and reached out with her other hand. The crow let her stroke it for a while, until it's head shot up from it's relaxed position. It snapped at her fingers, drawing blood this time. Then, with her blood on it's beak, it took off. It's wings were wider than her shoulders, making her feel dwarfed. She watched as it flew across the gardens, and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Bonnie? Bonnie!" Meredith came running down the path, her dark eyes finally finding her friend. "Where have you been? Caroline and Sue have been helping me look for you every where." Meredith seemed like she was going to go on, when she realized that her friend was smiling.  
  
A perfect dark brow raised, and Meredith glanced around. Trying to see what was making her friend smile. "Come on, Bon. Let's go inside."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Damon watched as Meredith steered Bonnie inside. The girl had grown. She had a long dark red gown on with black lace trim. It was off the shoulder, making his canines ache at the smooth creamy shoulders. The dress reminded him of the one Elena had on for Halloween, even though this one was differently styled.  
  
Red curls cascaded down her exposed back, and her mask crowned her head. Every one seemed to be wearing one tonight. Bonnie's looked as if it had been a heirloom, which Damon was pretty sure it was. It was that of a vixen, with real fur. Whiskers lined the face, and at the very top were black stones and one diamond lining it.  
  
The little witch had not learned to control her powers yet, and he could feel every emotion vibrating from her with out even probing her mind. It was what had drawn him here. He usually didn't care about people being depressed. Why should he?  
  
But the power behind those thoughts intrigued him. And what the person was thinking about: Elena. The fair haired beauty whose bright spirit had captured mind. He had recognized the girl as one of her friends.  
  
As Bonnie had stroked his gleaming feathers, for some reason, he had felt flattered. He didn't know why. Usually his arrogance kept him from accepting complements humbly. The petting had felt good, and he had even scored some delicious blood. He licked his lips in remembrance.  
  
A smile twisted his lips, and revealed white teeth. He tested out a name, feeling the way it played with his mouth. "Bonnie."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Bonnie! Eat something."  
  
Bonnie poked at the chicken on her plate, and sighed. She stabbed a potato, and ate it. She looked up at Meredith. "Happy?"  
  
Meredith smiled. "Yeah. I'll even excuse your cheek."  
  
Bonnie mock glared at her friend. The she dug into her chicken. She was just starting on her desert, when the music started up. Caroline was up in seconds, making a beeline to the dance floor. Meredith got up as well, sending Sue a look.  
  
"Make sure she finishes." And was off after her friend.  
  
Bonnie glared after her, and turned back to Sue, who was smiling.  
  
"She does have a point, Bonnie. You never finished your chicken. According to Caroline, you haven't been eating much either. We're just worried about you."  
  
Bonnie sighed and nodded, picking up a forkful of chocolate mousse, and eating it. As soon as Sue was done with her desert, she slipped her kitten mask back into place, and made her way to the thriving bodies on the dance floor.  
  
"I thought that your proms had more.class."  
  
Bonnie looked up to see someone lounging in Caroline's chair. His feet were crossed at the ankles, clad in knee high boots. Long slender legs wore snug black pants, and nearly hid a belt with a dagger. He wore a black silky shirt, and had left the top buttons undone, showing off pale skin and a simple pendant. A porcelain face was hidden behind a black wolf mask, but the eyes behind the wolf fur were surprisingly familiar.  
  
"Damon?" Bonnie breathed.  
  
A flash of white teeth. "Who else would it be?"  
  
She leaned back in her chair, eyeing him warily, picking at her desert. Remembering his question, she turned back to the dance floor.  
  
"Well, normally they are, but since I wasn't on the committee, they decided to do something different. I managed to give them the idea of a masquerade, but."  
  
Damon tilted his head to the side, eyeing her dress. "You have good taste, cara."  
  
Brown eyes met his own black ones, startled. She took a deep breath and blushed. This was too surreal.  
  
"Was that you earlier?"  
  
Damon grinned again, and licked his lips, but didn't reply. Bonnie took that as a yes.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked, staring at her plates still filled with food.  
  
Damon picked up a clean fork, and poked at Caroline's uneaten mousse ("I'm on a diet"). Taking a bite of the chocolate, and licking the fork, he smiled. "Not bad for American chocolate."  
  
He leaned back in his chair, smoldering eyes meeting hers, and making her shudder. He studied her, and she started squirming.  
  
"You were projecting."  
  
She blinked, startled, still watching his mouth. "What?"  
  
"You wanted to know why I was here." He smiled evilly at her, watching her blush. "I said, you were projecting." His smile widened as she glared at him. Apparently, Elena's little friend had just as much fire as her.  
  
"I know THAT. I want to know what you meant by projecting."  
  
"You're a witch."  
  
Bonnie's breath left her, but she lifted her chin in defiant stubbornness. "I'm not a witch."  
  
The fork was twirled between slim fingers. "You're descended from Druids. The Sight and powers skip a generation, and manifest themselves in the stronger offspring. You're just discovering your powers now. You have yet to keep your mind in one place. I felt your emotions a state away."  
  
Bonnie stared at him with disbelief. "A STATE away?!"  
  
He grinned again. "Yeah, who knew you were so powerful? Timid little mouse, an actual fox, waiting to strike. Mask seemed to be very fitting tonight, doesn't it?"  
  
She pulled off the mask, and looked at it. "It was my Great-Great- Grandmother's. She says that a spirit of a kitsune is trapped in the diamond."  
  
Damon eyed the mask, feeling power emitting from it. "I wouldn't be surprised. I'm feeling, what you Americans call, a vibe, from it."  
  
She looked back at him. "Are you sure it was me? I doubt I could even send out power across town, never mind a state."  
  
Damon leaned forward so that he was inches from her face. "It was you. Your 'friends' may not believe that you have Power, but I know for a fact, that you do. You have more Power than most witches I've met. Once you harness it, and learn to control it, you will be more aware of it. It's not even fully mature yet."  
  
Bonnie felt her breath catch, and wasn't sure if it was from what he was telling her, or if it was from his close proximity. She leaned away slightly, and Damon smiled brightly at her.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"That you, cara, are a powerful witch, and you attracted me with your siren's call. I can help you learn to harness your powers, but you'd have to trust me."  
  
She eyed him, alarmed. "What do you want in return?"  
  
He leaned back. "Only what you're willing to give."  
  
She continued to stare at him, heart beating faster and faster. "Blood?"  
  
"If you're willing."  
  
"What happens if I don't harness it?"  
  
He gave an elegant shrug. "It depends. Some go insane, some lose control and end up hurting others. But you, you're already at risk of being a homing device. I'm surprised no else is bothering you right now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
She sighed. "Fine. I'm willing to be your blood bank."  
  
He stood up, and held out a hand to her. She looked at him curiously.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
She took his hand, but sent him a confused look.  
  
"I'm bored, and it's been awhile since I last danced. And I like dancing." He took her mask from her hands as she stood, and placed it on her face. Then, he led her out onto the dance floor, as the DJ changed the song from 'Swing, Swing' to a new, softer song she had never heard before. People cleared the way for them, until they were near the center.  
  
She glared up at him. "Your ego is worse than Tyler Smallwood's."  
  
He smiled down at her indulgently, and she felt short of breath again, as they started to dance. Seconds later, someone started singing in Italian. It appeared to be some sort of opera music. A few people were looking confused, wondering where the upbeat music went.  
  
People who weren't up to slow dancing, left, and only a few couples were left. Bonnie caught Meredith sending Damon an icy glare. She smiled at the brunette, making Meredith raise a concerned brow at her.  
  
"Want to show off?"  
  
Bonnie sent him a look, then shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
Seconds later, they were both dancing a complicated waltz. As people began to stare at the enchanting couple, Bonnie sent him a smirk.  
  
"So, when did YOU learn the waltz?"  
  
He grinned, letting her see a bit of fang. "Back while you were having a civil war."  
  
She laughed as he sent her spinning. Pulling her back to him, he kissed he lightly on the lips. She sent him a startled look, but managed a dry smile.  
  
"Well, this is interesting. I thought the great Damon Salvatore was only in this partnership for blood?"  
  
"When did you get so fiery?"  
  
Bonnie grinned grimly. "When you lose a close friend, it makes you change."  
  
He leaned down to her ear, and whispered heatedly in her ear. "I like it."  
  
She shivered at the cool breath in her ear, and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. Those eyes had such depth in them, they were like black holes, pulling her in until she saw stars.  
  
"Oh, you do?"  
  
Those eyes became amused. "Yes."  
  
"So, if you aren't in it just for the blood."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her, and it was like being enclosed in velvet wings. She kissed the silky lips back hungrily, startling him slightly, before she felt his amusement again. As they continued to kiss, she felt something open in her mind, and there was a sudden connection to him.  
  
*Consider this your first lesson, Red*  
  
She smiled as spoke back.  
  
*No, consider it my second*  
  
He started laughing, confusing people as they pulled back, and started to dance with a new carefree fervor.  
  
A/N: Yet ANOTHER one-shot I started ages ago, that I polished off today. 


End file.
